


Not Up For Visiting

by Fiction_is_happier



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiction_is_happier/pseuds/Fiction_is_happier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Coach Wymack ends up in hospital and Kevin is nowhere to be seen, it's up to Neil to track him down</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Up For Visiting

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a Kevin/Neil fic so be warned 
> 
> also this was totally inspired by a video of Gareth Bale and his daughter (I don't even like football, that's how cute it was)

Neil slowed to a walk as he spotted Kevin's sleek black car outside the stadium. He keyed in the code Abby had given him to open the door and walked the corridor down to the Foxhole Court. As he approached the home benches he spotted a tiny figure running manically around the outskirts of the inner court and a much larger one sitting silently in the middle.

"Not even 9am and you've got your four year old doing laps. Why am I not surprised?" Neil called as he stepped onto the court.

Kevin scoffed, not looking at Neil. "Nothing to do with me. As soon as we walked on she was off." He moved his head to track his daughters progress, hiding a proud smile in his shoulder.

"Where's Andrew?" Kevin asked, glancing in Neil's direction.

"He's picking up Matt and Dan from the airport." At Kevin's questioning glance, Neil explained. "They wanted to see Coach."

"Want his job more like." Kevin muttered. 

Neil raised his eyebrows but said nothing. 

Kevin was silent as Neil crossed the floor, careful not to disrupt Amalia's progress. As Neil sat down on the hard floor, he noticed the racquet resting forgotten across Kevin's knees. He had a loose grip on the handle but his eyes followed his daughter as she darted around the edges of the court. 

"Have you seen him?" Kevin asked quietly, his fingers tangling in the net of the racquet. 

"Yeah. He asked for you." Coach had woken up first thing that morning after a gruelling 7 hour surgery. Abby had burst into tears even though the doctors had assured them it was a trusted procedure and that he'd most likely make a full recovery (although it wasn't until a few phone calls from Aaron that anyone actually trusted the prediction). Neil still couldn't hide the wave of relief that washed over him when Wymack opened his eyes and squinted around the hospital room, looking like he hadn't just been hit by a four-by-four. As soon as Wymack's recovery was confirmed, Andrew quietly slipped out the room to call Nicky with updates and pick up the incoming Foxes. Neil didn't even have to ask.

Wymack had turned to Neil and asked after Kevin but before Neil could explain that no one actually knew where Kevin currently was, Abby interrupted and told him that Kevin, Thea and Amalia were currently house-sitting for them and they didn't want to wake the little one so early. 

"It will ruin her sleeping schedule, you know that." Abby had whispered to Wymack as she straightened his blanket. "They'll be here as soon as possible." Abby's pointed glance at Neil told him that he was tasked with hunting down the wayward striker who was definitely not currently at Abby and Wymack's house. So, without a car or a clue Neil jogged to the Foxhole Court.

"He's awake?" Kevin asked quietly, looking anywhere but at Neil.

"Doctor say he's going to make a full recovery." Neil told him.

Kevin nodded his head.

Neil leaned back on his hands and took in his surroundings. Every time they come home, Neil spends at least an hour a day back on his home court. The pro court and Evermore have never felt the same. They're awe inspiring but always missing the one thing the Foxhole Court has that makes it home. Neil has just never been able to identify it. 

"Is everyone there?" Kevin asked, shaking Neil out of his thoughts.

"Just Abby, me and Andrew. Nicky's still in Germany, Renee and Allison couldn't make it and Aaron harassed Coach's doctor from three states away to get news on the surgery. He's called every half hour to update Abby. Matt and Dan are on their way." 

Kevin didn't acknowledge he had heard but Neil didn't repeat himself.

"Where's Thea?" He asked instead.

"Back at the house I think. She was still asleep when I left, but this one wanted to come with me." Kevin gestured to his daughter who was crossing in front of the home goal. 

"How long has she been going?" Neil grinned.

"Half hour." Kevin replied, smiling. 

"She takes after her parents, I reckon." 

Kevin rubbed the tattoo under his eye before calling out. "Amalia! Come show Neil what I taught you."

Amalia immediately changed course and excitedly darted to the goal. She caught the ball her father threw to her and pelted it straight to the top left corner of the goal, lighting it up red. As Kevin called out new spots from his position on the floor, Amalia caught the ball on the rebound and shot them back to the right place each time. 

When she had finished, she ran back to her father's side with a toothy grin and raucous applause from her tiny crowd.

"Very impressive." Neil grinned at the girl. Amalia hid her smile as Kevin pushed the racquet out of the way and pulled her onto his lap. "You'll go pro any day now."

"She'll be big enough for a racquet soon." Kevin said proudly, tucking fallen strands of hair behind his daughter's ear as she leaned her head on his chest. "You remember Neil, right?" He asked her.

Amalia shyly tucked her head further into her father's embrace confirming she had absolutely no clue who Neil was.

Neil chuckled. "That's alright. You were barely bigger than a helmet the last time I saw you. Now you're nearly taller than me." He winked conspiratorially. 

Amalia giggled. "Are you here to see Grandpa?" She asked. 

Neil glanced at Kevin who avoided looking at him. "Yes I am." He told her. "Are you?" 

Kevin glared at him.

Amalia nodded enthusiastically. "He was asleep when I saw him but Grandma said he wouldn't mind a hug as long as I was really, really careful."

"I'm sure he really liked that." Neil smiled, ignoring Kevin's stony expression.

It was quiet for a few moments as Amalia played with the net of the racquet at their feet.

"Grandpa's awake now, sweetheart." Kevin sighed, finally glancing down at his daughter."Do you want to go see him?" Amalia grinned so wide, Neil could see every one of her baby teeth. She jumped to her feet and tried to pull Kevin to stand.

"I think that's a yes." Neil smirked.

"Shut up, Josten." Kevin muttered as he let himself be pulled off the court. Neil grinned as he followed the pair into the foyer, closing the court door behind him.


End file.
